it has to be you
by eryeoziee
Summary: semua sudah berakhir. yesung percaya ryeowook telah membencinya.. yesung percaya ryeowook telah bahagia. begitu juga sebaliknya. ryeowook yang hidup atas belas kasihan sungmin dan yesung. apa mereka berakhir bahagia ?


It has to be you

.

.

Yesung

Ryeowook

Kyuhyun

.

yaoi

.

.

Oneshoot

.

.

a/n : ajuhma ini ff untuk mu, *colek araidino.. ajuhma ini lagi hiatus. Dan juga untuk yewook shiper yang ada disini. Aq uda capek untuk bilang review.. terserah kalian ajalah... ini masih dalam masa kehiatusan ku.. karna ajuhma araidino jadilah aku muncul lagi di permukaan kehiatusan... ajuhma ini nggak ada Ncnya... Otak N ku lagi hiatus... otak Y ku juga lagi eror... jadi beginilah jadinya.. maap typo nyempil... no edit

.

.

Cp :

Fb ericha richa nur

TW eryeoziie

IG eryeoziie

BBM 5283084B

.

.

.

enjoy

.

.

Oneuldo nae gieogeul ttarahemaeda

Today, i wander in my memory

Semilir angin dingin menerpa siapa saja yang rela menjelajah dinginya malam dengan salju yang masih setia meyapa para makhluk di bumi. Bahkan namja bermata sipit itu merapatkan mantelnya dengan secangkir moka yang berada di atas meja bundar . matanya sibuk menelisik setiap tempat yang menjadi persingahanya 2 jam yang lalu. Bahkan saat ini namja bermata sipit itu sudah merasakan butiran salju berubah menjadi tombak siap untuk menghujam seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hari ini, aku hanyut ke dalam ingatanku" lirihnya. Pandanganya tidak lepas dari 2 orang manusia yang saling berpelukan.

"kapan sakit ini akan berakhir wookie" batinya miris, sudah 1 tahun namja sipit itu meyimpan rasa yang bergemuruh di dalam tubuhnya.. jika.. jika saja ! tapi semuanya sudah terlambat.

Kedua anak manusia itu melepas pelukanya, kemudian beralih memeluk bayi yang belum genap berusia 1 tahun.

I gil kkeuteseo seoseongineun na

I'm pasing around on the end of this way

Yesung namja bermata sipit itu tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Sungguh ia sangat menyesal sekarang. Kenapa dulu ia harus menolak bahwa jelas jelas kekasihnya datang dengan kabar bahagia. Dengan murka yesung mengusir ryeowook di tengah hujan lebat.

"Aku berputar seputar ini sampai akhir" yesung meyesap kopinya lagi dengan pandangan miris. Masih jelas ia ingat bagaimana kejamnya dirinya mengusir ryeowook saat itu.

"aku masih mencintai mu wookie" sesalnya dengan senyum mengembang di ia juga ingin memeluk wookienya seperti dulu kemudian mencium sayang putranya.

Jam masih terus berjalan, semakin malam pengunjung cafe tidak menampakan surut dari pengunjung.

Dasin bol sudo eobtneun niga nareul butjaba

You're still holding me tightly, even though i can't see you any more

Naneun tto i gireul mutneunda

I'm losing my way again

Hari telah berganti, tapi semua kesakitan itu masih sama. Yesung melihat nagkas di sebelah kiri ranjangnya. Masih dengan baju tanpa lengan serta tangan kananya mengapit boneka jerapah dengan pita merah di sela telinga boneka bercorak coklat itu.

"selamat pagi wookie, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang eumm.. apa dia juga sudah mimum susu eoh... oh.. astaga kau namja hihihi.. tapi kau bisa mengandung.. hihihi..." yesung terkikik geli dengan apa yang ia ucapkan tadi. Setelahnya wajah tampanya berubah sedih.

"Kau masih menggenggam ku dengan erat, mesikpun aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi, aku tau kau masih sama.. masih mencintai ku" desisnya miris. Kelopak matanya sudah menahan akan jatuhnya air mata. Kembali ia letakkan bingkai foto tua itu.

Fotonya dulu dengan kim ryeowook serta anjing kesayangan mereka. Ddabong.

"Aku kehilangan arah ku, aku tidak tau kemana aku harus berjalan wookie" dengusnya dengan nafas berat. Di peluknya erat boneka jerapah milik kekasihya. Mencium bonekah itu layaknya ia mencium kekasihnya ryeowook.

Pantaskah ia mengatakan begitu...

neol bogo sipdago, tto ango sipdago  
jeo haneulbomyeo gidohaneun nal

I'm praying to the sky i want see you and hold you more

that i want to see you and hold you more

semilir angin pagi menghempas kan daun yang telah menguning. Dimasa ini telah berubah kesakitanya bertambah 2 kali lipat. Masih cukup jelas bayangan megerikan itu datang. Yesung meyesal sekarang.

"apa kau tidak ingin tau doa ku hari ini ryeowook" yesung namja itu membuka jendela kamarnya dengan origami bangau yang tergantung di sana. Bangau putih. Bahkan sampai sekarang yesung tidak tau maksud ryeowook membuat origami itu.

"Aku memohon pada langit aku ingin melihatmu dan menahan mu lebih lama" di baliknya tubuh tegapnya bersandar pada dinding sebelah jendela. Mata sipitnya mengerjab kemudian mendesah kecewa.

"Itu yang aku ingin melihat mu dan menahanmu lebih lama" lirihnya lagi.

"tapi itu tidak akan mungkin ryeowook, kau sudah membenci ku. Kau milik orang lain"

Flasback

Awal juli yang penuh dengan rintikan hujan serta embun yang jatuh dari ujung daun membawa sejuta keajaiban untuk makhluk di bawahnya. Begitu juga untuk makhluk tuhan yang masih bergulat dengan selimut.. oh dan jangan lupakan suara rintihan kepuasan mengema di ruangan yang begitu besar.

Namja yang berada di atas tubuh mungil menelusi setiap jengkal tubuh namja manis di bawahnya.

"yuuung...oohc" yesung melirik benda yang sudah berdiri di bawahnya. Memegang benda itu tanpa ragu.

"kau menyukainya ryeowook ?" ryeowook hanya mengeliat tak nyaman. Bagaiman pun juga ini yang pertama baginya di sentuh dengan begitu gairah yang memuncak dari yesung kekasihnya.

Ciuman panas yesung turun membelai jangkung ryeowook. Lidah yesung bermain disana memutari jangkung itu serta gigitan gigitan kecil di leher ryeowook. Yesung tersenyum puas melihat tanda cintanya memenuhi leher sang kekasih.

Bunyi kecipak dari kedua belahan bibir itu mendominasi serta lidah yang saling mengait. Ciuman penuh gairah di awal juli.

Yesung sudah lama mennatikan ia bisa menyentuh, menyatuhan tubuhnya dengan tubuh ryeowook. Namja yang sudah 3 tahun menjadi kekasihnya. Dulu yesung sangat menjaga ryeowook mereka tidak pernah melakukan yang lebih hanya sekedar ciuman tanpa lumatan.

"hyung kau mencintaiku ?" wajah namja mungil itu terlihat ragu. Ragu akan apa yang ia lakukan dengan yesung. Yesung begitu mencintainya kan ? lalu kenapa namja manis itu terlihat ragu ? bukankah mereka saling mencintai ? bukankah itu tidak masalah ? bahkan mereka sudah melakukanya kemarin malam ? ada apa dengan perasaan namja mungil itu ?

Ryeowook mengigit bibirnya yang tak mendapati jawaban dari yesung. Sedangkan yesung memandang datar namja yang masih berada di kungkunganya.

"apa yang kau katakan?" tanya yesung meyelidik. Tatapan yesung berubah muram.

"kau tak memcintai ku hyung?" lirih ryeowook dengan air mata yang jatuh mengenangi pipi tirusnya.

"uljima" ryeowook menghangat ketika bibir tebal yesung meyentuh kedua kelopak matanya,

"kau mengenal ku ryeowook, jangan ragu kan aku" kembali suara desahan itu terdengar mengairahkan bagi siapa saja yang mendegar suara manis itu.

Flasback end

niga animyeon andwae

neo eobsin nan andwae

na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul

It can't be if it's not you

i can't be without you

it's okay if i'm hurt for a day and a year like this

bukan hanya sekali yesung melihat ryeowook memeluk namja lain selain dirinya. Dulu ia akan memukul siapa pun yang berani memeluk namjanya. Tapi sekarang yang ia lakukan hanya seperti seorang pencuri. Bersembuyi di balik pohon untuk melihat ryeowook yang tertawa lebar dengan namja lain. Sungguh ia juga ingin memeluk ryeowook lagi seperti dulu.

Bukan hal yang sulit untuk yesung mencari pengganti ryeowook. Mencari cinta yang lain. Bahkan namja itu sudah mencoba puluhan kali tapi tetap saja bayangan ryeowook trus hingap di otaknya. Seluruh tubuhnya adalah milik ryeowook tidak untuk siapa pun hanya untuk ryeowook seorang. Begitulah keputusan nya. Ia menyerah pada takdir yang terus mempermainkanya. Bahkan yesung bersumpah tidak akan menikah kecuali dengan kim ryeowook.

"Ini tidak bisa jika bukan kau,aku tidak bisa tanpamu" tubuhnya terjatuh dengan kaki kiri yang tertekuk. Serta isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya, bibir yang dulu mengecup seluruh tubuh ryewook serta mengucap kata kata kasar pada ryeowook. Bibir yang membuat ryeowooknya pergi..

Di sebrang sana..

"apa sungmin hyung begitu sibuk, sehingga ia tak mau menemani ku?" dengusnya kesal bibirnya sudah mengecurut imut. Namja pucat di depanya terkiki geli melihat tingkah aneh anak manusia di depannya.

"heyy.. lihat lah, jongie akan sangat malu memiliki umma yang hobi berekspesi manis" sindirnya di sela tawa kerasnya.

"yaaak.. kau meyebalkan cho. Bagaimana bisa hyung ku menikah dengan orang meyebalkan seperti mu, lihatlah aku kan mengaduh kan mu pada sungmin hyung" sembur ryeowook garang dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Kyuhyun namja pucat itu semakin menambah tingkat suara tawanya. Yang membuat jongie tertawa melihat samchonya cho kyuhyun tertawa keras yang terlihat lucu di mata balita yang hampir berumur 1 tahun.

...

"Tidak masalah jika aku terluka untuk sehari dan setahun seperti ini, aku kan tetap menunggu mu wookie" desisnya pada angin. Yesung berdiri membalikan tubuhnya melihat ryeowook dengan namja yang tidak ia kenal tertawa renyah. Sudut bibir yesung membetuk senyum kemudian namja itu pergi dari taman

...

Celotahan kecil membuat ryeowook tersenyum melihat putranya kim jongie yang tubuh dengan baik walau tanpa sang appa. Seseorang yang membuat jongie ada di dunia. Ryeowook selalu berdoa untuk yesung. Berdoa untuk kebaikan namja yang pernah mengisi hatinya.

Hembusan angin membawa kisah lain. Menbawa kisah lama ryeowook kembali ia ingat.

Flasback

"chukae ryeowook-ssi kau positif mengandung" senyum cerah namja berjas putih memegang kedua pundak ryeowook serta sedikit menguncang pundak itu pelan.

"tidak masalah, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini ryeowook-ssi" ryeowook hanya mengangguk pelan. Otak namja itu berjalan lambat. Ryeowook masih belum bisa mencerna perkataan dokter tadi.

Chukkae... ?

Hamil..?

Positif..?

Namja..?

Bagaimana bisa, "yesung hyung" lirih ryeowook yang kembali melihat kertas kecil hasil pemeriksaanya tadi.

...

Malam juli di tanggal 28

Ryeowook bernyanyi dengan mengoyangkan pinggulnya kekanan dan kekiri. Sesekali namja itu memutar tubuhnya. Mengaduk kuali yang berisi jangung serta udang dan sayuran lainya. Yaa.. namja mungil itu sedang memasak sekarang.

Ryeowook duduk di depan yesung yang masih memegang ponselnya.

"hyung.. kajja makan" ucap ryeowook riang

Bunyi dentingan sendok dengan magkuk yang berisi sup jagung itu mendominasi dapur. Yesung melihat ryeowook yang hari inin diam tanpa berceloteh apapun. Dan yesung aneh dengan sikap ryeowook sekarang.

"ada yang menganggu mu chagi" ryeowook tersentak begitu namanya di panggil.

Yesung meremas kertas kecil yang di berikan ryeowook padanya tadi. Mata sipitnya berdiri dari duduknya menarik pergelangan tangan ryeowook kasar.

Buuk...

"keluar kau dari rumah ku" desis yesung tajam. Menghempas tubuh kecil ryeowook di bawah guyuran hujan deras.

"hyung wae..hiks"

"demi tuhan ryewook kita melakukanya sekali bagaimana mungkin kau hamil, dan kau namja demi tuhan aku ingin kehidupan yang normal ryeowook bukan seperti ini" suara lantang yesung bergemuruh di sela sela suara pertir.

"hyung.. hiks"

"kau tidak akan mungkin hamil ryewook, kita melakukanya sekali.. ciih.. apa kau melakuaknya dengan namja lain eoh.. menjijikan"

"dia anak mu kim jongwoon. Aku hanya melakukanya dengan mu"

"PERGI DARI RUMAH KU JALANG. DAN BAWAH ANAK MURAHAN ITU PERGI. JANGAN KEMBALI LAGI"

Braak...

...

Ryeowook menekan dadanya sakit. Begitu sakit hingga ia tidak sadar jika putra kecilnya telah berada di pangkuanya serta mengusap bibirnya yang penuh noda di kaus biru cerah miliknya.

Tatapannya berubah mematikan melihat suami hyungnya tertawa lebar.

"apa yang kau berikan padanya cho"

"es krim" jawab kyuhyun acuh.

Puuk..

"kenapa kau memberikanya es krim bodoh, dia terlalu kecil untuk kau beri es krim, dasar bodoh" dengus ryeowook dengan menjitak kepala kyuhyun kasar.

...

Flasback end

na apado joha

nae mam dachyeodo joha nan

geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka

it's fine even if my heart's hurts

yes because i'm just in love with you

sudah 3 hari yesung tak melihat ryewook di cafe yang selalu ryeowook kunjugi dengan suaminya. Yesung mengehela nafas kemana lagi ia harus mencari ryeowook. Bahkan tempat tinggalnya saja yesung tidak tau. Padahal ryeowook masih berada di seoul. Yesung selalu kehilangan jejak ryeowook saat ia mencoba mengikuti namja itu.

"Bahkan jika hatiku terluka,Itu karena aku hanya mencintaimu"

"tak bisa kah kau kembali ryeowook"

Bangunan yang tinggi serta tempat duduk yang di tata rapi beruttan dengan patung yang mengiasi ruangan gereja itu. Yesung bersimpuh disana menagkupkan kedua tanganya berdoa dengan khyusuk. Ia berharap tuhan mengampuninya dan mengembalikan ryeowook padanya.

na du beon dasineun

bonael su eopdago

na neoreul itgo salsun eopdago

i cannot send you away one more time

i can't live without you

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu pergi sekali lagi, Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu.. hiks" tangisnya pecah di hadapan patung tuhanya.

"kumohon maafkan aku wookie, mianae"

Peyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Semua orang tau itu... jika mereka berfikir sebelum bertindak tidak akan mungkin penyesalan itu datang.

my bruised heart

is screaming to me to find you

where are you?

can't you hear my voice?

to me…

neon eodinneungeoni

naui moksori deulliji annni

naegeneun

"tuhan kembalikan dia untuk ku, sudah cukup kau menghukum ku seperti ini.. ini sakit jebal.. kembaliakan dia pada ku" masih sama bersimpuh di dalam gereja setiap malam dengan air mata yang semakin deras jatuh dari kelopak mata sipit itu.

"Hatiku yang perih, Berteriak untuk ku agar bisa menemukanmu, Dimana kau?" nfas yesung memburu. Ia ingin berteriak pada ryeowook. Mengatahkan betapa ia menyesal ia ingin ryeowook kembali hanya itu. Kenapa mereka mempermainkanya.

"Kau tidak bisa mendengarku?" yesung tersenyum. Ia melihat ryeowook di depannya tapi kenapa yesung tak bisa mengapai namja itu.

"hanya Untuk ku... kembali lah ryeowook"

...

Ia tersenyum melihat hujan yang semakin deras turun, di lihatnya jam tangan metalik miliknya menujukan tepat jam 11 malam. Ia keluar dari gereja. Seoul bukan kota yang akan surut aktifitas semakin malam kota itu semakin banyak pula orang orang yang berkiliaran hanya sekedar mencari hiburan.

Yseung berdiri di trotoar. Senyumnya mengembang kerika ia melihat ryeowook menguci cafe miliknya di sebrang.

na dasi sarado

myeot beoneul taeeonado

harudo niga eobsi sal su eomneun na

naega jikyeojul saram

naega saranghal saram nan

geurae nan neo hanamyeon chungbunhanikka

neo hanaman saranghanikka

if i live my life again

if i'm born over and over again

i can't live without you for a day

You're the one i will keep

you're the one i will love

i'm…yes because i'm happy enough if i could be with you

senyum yesung kembali terukir jelas. Matanya melihat truk yang melaju kecang di samping kanan. Ia melihat ryeowook membawa payung yang melangkah kan kakinya akan meyebrang.

Yesung kambali melihat truk itu yang semakin dekat.

"ryeowook... andwweeeee..."

Ckiitttttt...

Braaaak...

...

Hanya bunyi hujan yang ryeowook dengar. Matanya membola melihat apa yang ada di depannay. Sebuah truk yang terbalik dan namja yang tersenyum melihatnya. Terburu ryeowook menghampiri namja itu.

Ryeowook mengenal namja yang terbaring lemah di depannya dengan beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Sedangkan ryeowook hanya dahinya saja yang terluka.

"gwenchana.." ryeowook tak mendengar suara namja itu tapi gerak bibir namja itu ryeowook tau, namja itu bertanya apa dia baik baik saja.

"kau.. hyung wae.. " ryeowook menangis, namja mungil itu mendekap tubuh lemah yesung. Sambaran petir kembali hadir. Sedangkan yesung hanya tersenyum.. doanya terwujud. Namja itu berdoa 'walau ryeowook tidak bisa kembali padanya biarkan dia memeluk ryeowook untuk terakhir kalinya'

"bogoshipo wookie.. uljima"

"hikss.. hyung, yesung hyung.. mian"

"kau merawat anak ku dengan baik wookie, gumawo kau sudah mau merawatnya.. dia putra ku kan wookie?" yesung menghangat kala tubuh mungil ryeowook lebih erat memeluknya.

"aku mencintai mu wookie" deruh nafas ryeowook memburu. Suara rintihan yesung sudah tak dengar lagi di telinga ryeowook.

"hyung ireona.. hyung bagunlah.. kita akan kembali hyung.. jebal, jangan tinggal aku lagi hyung... hiks hiks hiks..."

"yessuuung hyung..."

Berawal dari hujan berakhir pun dengan hujan...

"Jika aku menjalani hidup sekali lagi, Jika aku lahir kembali lagi dan lagi, Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Kau satu-satunya selalu, Kau satu-satunya yang aku cinta

Aku.. ya karena aku sangat bahagia jika bersamamu "

Kim jong won -

##################

Lagu yang indah.. lagu yang penuh cita..

Terasa begitu menyakitkan...

Penuh dengan penyesalan..

Penuh akan luka...

Luka yang menusuk seluruh tubuh..

Ingatan yang kembali dalam masa lalu..

Merobek kembali jahitan hati yang sudah teriris sepi

Semoga kebahagian hadir kembali...

Fin

Sekarang gantian yee... kemarin kyuhyun at gwanghwamun

Sekarang yesung it has to be you...

Aku nggak tau ini sesuai sama lagu it has to be you..

Tapi kata kata itu, kata kata yang di ucapkan yesung di ff ini sesuai arti dari hangul it has to be you..

Gumawo..


End file.
